


Insomnio

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A esas alturas era obvio que Konoha no iba a recibir a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco creía que tuvieran la horca lista. Craso error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnio

— Err… y este será tu cuarto. El mío está al lado, así que si me necesitas estaré ahí. Bueno, no es como si hubiese otros cuartos aparte de estos dos, jeje.

Sasuke lo mira sin esbozar ninguna expresión y se sienta en el piso, junto al futón aún doblado.

Naruto se queda unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, como esperando algo. Algo que nunca llega a ocurrir, así que decide dejar a Sasuke solo para que asimile todo y para, de paso, asimilar todo él también.

***

Da varias vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Parece que hubiesen pasado siglos desde que mataran a Madara y trajeran a Sasuke de vuelta, aunque sólo han pasado cinco escasos días.

Naruto no sabe realmente que esperaba que sucediera.

A esas alturas era obvio que Konoha no iba a recibir a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco creía que tuvieran la horca lista. Craso error.

La sentencia de muerte estaba preparada y solo faltaba la firma de la Hokage para que el clan Uchiha se extinguiera por completo. Pero, si el Consejo esperaba que Naruto hubiese pasado por todo eso para tener que enterrar a Sasuke, aún no lo conocía.

No está seguro de cómo convenció a todos sus amigos para que testificaran a favor de Sasuke. Si bien los había ayudado a matar a Madara, casi todos le guardaban rencor por los actos cometidos desde que abandonara la aldea.

Pero uno a uno sus conocidos dieron fe ante el Consejo de que Sasuke había luchado contra Madara al lado de Naruto, defendiendo la vida del muchacho y la de todos sus antiguos compañeros. Incluso había ayudado a cargar a los heridos hasta la aldea luego de la batalla.

El broche de oro fue el mismo Naruto, que juró por todo lo que el conocía y amaba que Sasuke había vuelto a serle fiel a Konoha, que estaba arrepentido, que jamás volvería a hacer algo así.

Cuatro días enteros estuvo debatiendo el consejo, con la Hokage a favor del condenado. Porque, por supuesto, el Uchiha no se merecía una mierda, pero con Naruto era otro el cantar y si él quería a Sasuke vivo, Tsunade le daría eso.

Así que decidieron cancelar la condena. En cambio, Sasuke debería estar recluido en la aldea por diez años, con constante vigilancia, teniendo que reportarse todos los días con la Hokage y, por supuesto, bajo la completa responsabilidad de Naruto.

El cual, por cierto, aún no puede conciliar el sueño. Todo es demasiado fuerte, demasiado _reciente_ y no sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

Está feliz de que Sasuke esté nuevamente en Konoha, _vivo_. Pero… pero es extraño y ni siquiera sabe como hablar con él.

Intentando no hacer ruido, se dirige al cuarto de al lado, esperando encontrar a su _antiguo_ amigo dormido.

Al entrar, sin embargo, Sasuke sigue despierto, mirando por la ventana.

— Ugh, yo… err… quería saber cómo estabas pero si te molesto mejor me…

— ¿Por qué insistes, Naruto?

La pregunta lo descoloca. Mira sorprendido a Sasuke, que no le había hablado desde que llegaran a Konoha. Entonces él lo mira, por vez desde el mismo tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Por qué insistes en que yo vuelva? No queda nada para mi en Konoha.

Es suficiente, Naruto tiene que contenerse para no golpearlo.

— ¡Estoy yo, imbécil! ¡ _Yo_ estoy para ti! ¡Soy tu amigo, siempre lo he sido! ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que te quiero y no deseo ver como arruinas tu vida?!

Naruto sigue parado en el umbral de la puerta y tiembla de pura rabia. A decir verdad, ni él mismo sabe por qué sigue insistiendo.

Entonces Sasuke sonríe. Es una sonrisa cansada, de alguien que ha recorrido mucho y se ha tropezado lo suficiente como para saber cuando rendirse. El Uchiha se levanta del suelo y se acerca a Naruto para, finalmente, abrazarlo.

— Siempre has sido un idiota que no sabe rendirse.

Y Naruto también está cansado, así que se deja abrazar y besar por Sasuke.

(porque, ahora entiende, por _esto_ es por lo que nunca ha dejado de insistir)


End file.
